Nos rêves
by Kaelyan
Summary: On a tous des rêves. Parfois beaucoup, parfois un seul. Moins on en a, plus on a besoin de les réaliser. Parce que si on n'y arrive pas, que reste-t-il de nous ? [Collectif NONAME - Challenge de Mars 2018]


Disclaimer : Les personnages de « Star Wars » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent. Je ne retire bien entendu aucun profit de l'histoire qui suit.

Rating : K+

Genre : hum... je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler ici.

Personnages : Vous verrez

Situation temporelle : peu importe

Changements de situation : aucun

Dates d'écriture : 8 mars 2018

Beta lecture : personne, mais relu et approuvé par Nanthana14

* * *

 ** _Bonjour !_**

 ** _Voici ma première participation au challenge mensuel du Collectif Noname, pour le mois de mars, donc !_** ** _Il fallait choisir entre deux thèmes, et, insubordonnée que je suis, j'ai décidé de les prendre les deux :_**

 ** _- Il s'appelait... (Une fic devant commencer par ces mots et qui explore les souvenirs d'un personnage qui peut penser à quelqu'un de mort ou non d'ailleurs. Attention, Aucun dialogue à l'intérieur de la fic.)  
Défi de l'auteur sur ce thème : Citer un personnage (fiction) ou une personnalité (vivant ou mort, célèbres ou pas) qui vous a marqué et pourquoi. _**_Maximilien (de) Robespierre. Oui, oui, celui de la révolution française. À l'époque, j'étais au lycée, et partout j'entendais que les politiques n'avaient pas de co*****. Et pas seulement les politiques d'ailleurs. À la maison, à la TV, dans la rue parfois. Et les cours d'histoire racontaient la même chose. Et moi qui ai toujours eu un petit côté Captain America (Honneur, Patrie et tout le tintouin), ça me bouffait. Alors quand mon prof d'histoire a parlé de celui qui avait été appelé "l'incorruptible", j'en ai été soulagée. C'est con, je sais. Et puis j'avais 16 ans, je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce qu'était réellement la politique (*pensive* je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir mieux compris aujourd'hui). Mais, vraiment, ça m'a marqué parce que c'était la seule personne qui avait su rester droite dans ses bottes. Bien entendu, avec les années, je me suis rendue compte que la réalité était un peu plus complexe que ça mais voilà. Aujourd'hui, ça m'arrive encore de marmonner un "si Robespierre voyait ça" en découvrant une énième personnalité retourner sa veste._

 ** _- Ascenseur  
_** ** _Défi de l'auteur sur ce thème : Quelle scène vous a le plus marqué dans un livre ou dans une fiction que vous avez lu ? _**_Galère à trouver. Autant, une scène de film, c'est très facile, ça met une demi-seconde à jaillir dans mon esprit. Mais un livre ou une fic ? Honnêtement, j'ai parcouru ma bibliothèque du regard pour finalement me dire "bon sang mais c'est bien sûr !" : Le conditionnement des bébés et des enfants dans les premiers chapitres de "Le meilleur des Mondes". Je ne veux pas trop en dire parce que c'est le genre de livre qu'on ne peut PAS spoiler. Mais celles et ceux qui l'ont lu savent de quoi je parle. Ça m'a fait peur, quelque chose de viscéral. J'en ai rêvé les nuits suivantes._

 ** _Je ne ferai pas de note après l'OS. C'est normal. Je n'aurai pas besoin de vous demander des reviews, vous allez vouloir me hurler dessus de toute façon :')_**

 ** _J'utilise Initié ET Novice mais ils ont la même définition._**

 ** _J'ai également pris une liberté : plutôt que Obi-Wan prenne immédiatement Anakin comme padawan, je l'ai laissé quelques mois au temps, avec les novices. Ça m'a toujours paru hallucinant qu'ils le laissent partir avec Obibi tout de suite._**

 ** _J'ai pris la liberté de dire qu'Aayla Secura a été blessée gravement à la bataille de Geonosis, même si ça n'a pas été le cas._**

* * *

 **Julindy merci de m'avoir "encouragé" à rejoindre le collectif. Je te dédie ce texte, mon Maître.**

 **MlleMau, merci pour tes conseils (le datapad !) et de m'avoir permis de rencontrer Barriss-Nanthana**

 **Et Nanthana14, ma co-padawan, donneuse des deux thèmes de ce mois ! Cette conversation à deux pour faire tourner nos Maîtres en bourrique a été formidable.**

* * *

 **BONNE LECT... heu... *sort discrètement de la pièce... de l'immeuble... de la ville... part s'exiler loin***

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **.**

 **Il s'appelait Kit. On l'a appelé Novice Fisto.**

Je l'ai connu le jour où je suis devenu un initié. J'avais trois ans.

Ils mettent les novices par paires, dans les chambre, pour les habituer à la vie d'adulte, quand ils auront un padawan, ou qu'ils seront en mission à plusieurs. J'étais au temple depuis que j'avais six mois, et j'était plutôt solitaire. Alors la perspective de côtoyer une autre personne me réjouissait.

J'étais dans la chambre depuis une petite heure lorsqu'il est entré dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant. Il a décidé que le lit que j'avais choisi serait le sien. Il a déplacé avec grand soin mes affaires dans le placard de l'autre lit, et a mis les siennes à la place.

Il était plus grand que moi, plus vieux d'un an (il en avait quatre), et il m'intimidait, mais je n'étais pas du genre à me faire marcher sur les pieds, alors je lui ai dis que j'étais arrivé en premier et qu'il allait remettre mes affaires dans le premier placard. Il a rigolé. Il se moquait clairement de moi, même s'il ne paraissait pas méchant. Ça m'a fait mal parce que je me suis rendu compte que ne pas être seul n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. J'ai eu vraiment mal. Alors je lui ai collé un coup de poing. Un vrai coup de poing. Je me rappelle avoir senti son nez craquer.

Un instructeur est passé à ce moment-là, forcément. Il avait senti dans la Force que je m'énervais et était venu vérifier que tout se passait bien. J'ai été puni, on m'a obligé à manger seul à une table toute la première semaine et le seul à qui j'avais le droit d'adresser la parole, outre les instructeurs, était Kit. Je l'ai détesté. De tout mon cœur. J'ai eu l'impression que je ne serais jamais capable d'étouffer cette haine qui me brûlait. C'était contre le principe de base de l'Ordre Jedi, ces sentiments, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Je ne l'en ai haït que d'avantage.

Les semaines ont passé. Ma punition a été levée mais je ne suis pas devenu plus communicatif pour autant. J'allais de plus en plus mal.

J'étais seul, tout le temps. Et lorsque le soir, la nuit, je ne l'étais plus, je ne désirais que l'être. J'ai commencé à croire que je n'étais pas fait pour être un Jedi. J'ai eu encore plus mal.

Les novices n'avaient pas le droit de sortir. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai pris le risque. Je voulais retourner chez moi, retrouver mes parents et mon frère, alors je suis allé me renseigner sur les horaires des navettes pour Stewjon. Et je me suis retrouvé enfermé dehors lorsque je suis revenu au temple. L'heure du couvre feu approchait, les instructeurs allaient passer dans ma chambre et voir que je n'y étais pas. Puis la porte s'est ouverte et Kit est apparu par l'entrebâillement, avec son sourire narquois. J'ai été tellement soulagé de ne pas me faire prendre que je lui ai sourit à mon tour et l'ai remercié, sans arrière pensées. C'était la première fois que je ressentais une émotion positive le concernant. Lorsque je l'ai réalisé, quelques secondes plus tard, je me suis retrouvé bête, sans savoir comment agir.

On est rentrés dans la chambre en silence, on s'est couchés toujours sans un mot, mais une fois que les instructeurs eurent vérifié que nous étions dans nos lits, il s'est relevé, a soulevé mes couvertures, m'a poussé et s'est couché à côté de moi. Puis il m'a prit dans ses bras. Je voulais l'envoyer par terre, lui hurler dessus, le frapper, mais je n'ai pas osé, de peur de réveiller les autres. Il m'a serré contre lui et m'a dit que lui aussi se sentait seul, qu'il voulait retourner chez lui, qu'il avait parfois envie de pleurer pour rien, qu'on lui fasse un reproche ou un compliment. Alors il m'a serré encore plus fort, et c'est moi qui ai pleuré. Longtemps. Je ne sais plus si lui aussi a pleuré. Je crois que oui. J'ai un vague souvenir de larmes qui roulent dans mon cou.

Pendant un certain temps, je n'ai pas su comment me comporter avec lui. La haine avait disparue en une seconde, lorsqu'il m'avait ouvert la porte, ça c'est sûr. Le ressentiment s'était tu durant la nuit, alors qu'on s'accrochait l'un à l'autre. Pourtant il est resté un fond de colère qui tenait plus de l'habitude que d'un sentiment encore vivace, mais qui me collait à la peau.

Le temps a continué à s'écouler. Kit n'a pas changé de comportement, il souriait, il se moquait, il pavanait. Mais moi je voyais les moments où il faisait semblant. Je ne sais plus combien de fois nos yeux se sont croisés, ou l'un disait silencieusement à l'autre de s'accrocher, que la vie était belle et qu'on allait accomplir notre rêve. Devenir Jedi. Protéger la république.

 **.**

 **Il s'appelait Kit. On l'a appelé Initié Fisto.**

J'ai finalement réussit à passer par-dessus ma rancœur et mon orgueil, et il est devenu le compagnon de chambrée qu'il aurait dû être depuis le premier jour. On a fait les quatre cent coups ensembles, on s'est fait réprimander un nombre incalculable de fois. Surtout moi. Lui, il était aimé des instructeurs. Il était le premier de la classe, le leader, le crâneur qu'on aime bien même s'il ne reste que le chaos là où il était passé. Moi j'étais le suiveur, ni bon ni mauvais, bien comme il faut dans la moyenne.

Et puis il a rencontrée Aayla. Elle avait deux ans de moins que lui (un de moins que moi), et il l'a prit sous son aile immédiatement. Elle aussi était un prodige pour son âge. Elle était meilleure que moi dans certains domaines. Heureusement que je n'ai jamais été du genre jaloux. Parce que je crois qu'ils se sont tout de suite plu, ces deux-là. S'il n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais jamais connu Aayla, elle m'aurait ignoré et je n'aurais pas oser l'approcher. Ça aurait été dommage, parce que c'était une chouette gamine.

On a passé six années mémorables. Belles. Agréables. Puis le destin a frappé une première fois.

Il a été appelé à dix ans. On est venu le chercher dans l'après-midi, et il n'est réapparu qu'au repas du soir. Il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi mais n'a rien mangé. Je ne me suis pas aperçu tout de suite qu'il ne parlait pas, qu'il ne souriait pas, j'étais affamé après ma séance d'entraînement au sabre laser. Mais quand je l'ai remarqué, je me suis immédiatement levé et l'ai tiré par la manche pour qu'on retourne à notre chambre. Il m'a demandé si j'avais assez mangé, qu'il n'était pas pressé.

Il était comme ça. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal, depuis que je le connaissais. Mais il pensait aux autres avant tout. Oui, il était comme ça. Bien sûr, je lui ai dit que je n'avais plus faim. C'était vrai. Le voir ainsi m'avais coupé l'appétit.

Lorsqu'on est rentré dans la chambre, il s'est enfilé dans mon lit et a caché son visage dans les couvertures. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il me semblait qu'il pleurait, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Alors je me suis assis sur le lit, j'ai soulevé sa tête pour la poser sur mes genoux et me suis adossé contre le lit. Et j'ai attendu. Depuis la fois où il m'avait prit dans ses bras, des années auparavant, nous n'avions plus eu de gestes de ce genre. Je détestais les contactes physiques. Lui, il aurait bien voulu dormir avec moi tous les soirs. Mais il a respecté mon malaise, et on s'est contenté de claques dans le dos et de mains sur l'épaule. Et encore, j'ai souvent trouvé que c'était trop.

Par les Siths, ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir juste poser _ma_ main sur son épaule, ou sentir la sienne me tirer par le poignet pour m'emmener voir ce qu'il a découvert... où me tirer encore un peu vers notre rêve...

Il a pleuré contre moi durant des heures. On n'avait plus de couvre feu à cet âge-là. Personne n'est venu nous déranger. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il avait été choisi par un maître. Et pas n'importe lequel. Yoda. J'ai cru un instant qu'il était tellement secoué d'avoir le plus prestigieux des maîtres qu'il en pleurait. Mais il s'est levé d'un bond lorsque je lui ai dis que j'étais content pour lui. Il m'a hurlé dessus que lui n'était pas content et que je n'aurais pas dû l'être non plus ! Qu'il n'aurait pas dû être appelé avant deux ou trois ans, que c'était trop tôt, qu'il voulait passer du temps avec Aayla et moi, qu'il n'était pas prêt à ce qu'on l'abandonne. Oui, _il_ partait mais _nous_ l'abandonnions. C'était Kit. Pas forcément logique lorsqu'il était en colère ou triste. Je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire. Il avait toujours été plus émotionnel que moi, seul point où j'étais en avance sur lui. En avance selon le Code en tout cas. Sur un plan humain, une fois de plus, quand il était concerné, j'étais à la ramasse.

Il m'a dit qu'il partait le lendemain.

On a passé la nuit l'un contre l'autre. J'ai été diablement mal à l'aise, mais je passait après lui. Son mal-être était plus profond que le mien. Il a voulu rejoindre Aayla, à un moment, mais je l'ai convaincu de ne pas le faire. S'il s'était fait attrapé dans l'aire des filles, il aurait été renvoyé immédiatement. Je lui ai juré d'arranger une rencontre entre eux dès qu'il m'aurait donné un lieu et un horaire. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça alors que je désapprouvais la façon dont ils se rapprochaient ? Je ne sais pas. Sans aucun doute parce qu'il aurait été malheureux sinon. Et je ne voulais pas le voir malheureux. Jamais. Kit sans son sourire et ses yeux brillants de malice, ce n'était pas Kit.

Sur la fin de la nuit, on a refait le monde. Revu nos rêves à la hausse. On n'allait pas seulement protéger la république. On serait assez forts pour la sauver au besoin.

On s'est levé à reculons. On s'est habillés. Il m'a serré dans ses bras une ultime fois.

Et puis il est parti. D'un coup, il n'a plus été là. Mais j'avais toujours notre rêve en tête. Je me suis juré de ne jamais abandonner notre rêve.

 **.**

 **Il s'appelait Kit. On l'a appelé Padawan Fisto.**

Je n'ai jamais pu organiser cette rencontre avec Aayla. Parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé le moyen de lui dire au revoir, elle n'a plus voulu entendre parler de lui. J'ai trouvé ça égoïste de sa part. Pour ne pas qu'elle en veuille à Kit, je lui ai avoué que c'était à cause de moi, que je lui avais dit de ne pas aller la trouver. Elle ne m'a plus adressé la parole ni un regard. Ça m'a un peu embêté, mais pas outre mesure. On se côtoyait à cause de Kit. Lui partit, on n'avait plus rien en commun.

Je me suis retrouvé seul dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je me sentais seul, mais j'ai rapidement réussit à relativiser le départ de Kit. On allait se revoir, un maître allait bien finir par vouloir de moi comme padawan. Alors j'ai continué à vivre. J'ai surveillé Aayla de loin, tout de même, parce que je l'avais promis à Kit.

Elle a été appelée à elle onze ans. Moi j'étais toujours novice, et j'ai recommencé à avoir peur. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas eu Kit pour me soutenir. Malgré tout, j'ai réussis à trouver un Maître qui veuille de moi.

J'ai revu Kit seulement un an plus tard. Maître Yoda avait appelé Qui-Gon en renfort et les deux nous avaient envoyés, Kit et moi, en repérage dans un entrepôt. Sur le chemin, on s'est arrêtés, et on est tombés dans les bras de l'autre. Oh, ça a duré quelques secondes, tout au plus. Mais à ce moment là, j'ai compris qu'il m'avait terriblement manqué. À ce moment-là, j'ai compris qu'il avait toujours été plus qu'un compagnon de chambre, qu'un camarade ou qu'un futur collègue. Il avait été un ami.

Après ce jour, on s'est débrouillé pour rester en contact. Par message, la plupart du temps. On se retrouvait dans les salles d'entraînement du temple. À de rares occasions, on a pu profiter de nos quartiers libres pour se promener dans Coruscant. Mais Yoda a fini par remarquer notre connivence et a fait stopper nos visites.

Ça a été difficile. Qui-Gon a soutenu Yoda, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais je savais qu'il était contre. Alors il m'a soutenu moi. Il s'est même arrangé trois ou quatre fois pour distraire Yoda pendant qu'on échangeait quelques mots, avec Kit.

Et puis il y a eu Siri. Lorsque Yoda et mon Maître nous ont conseillé, à Siri et moi, de renoncer à notre amour... Kit n'était pas sensé être présent, mais je le soupçonne de nous avoir espionné. Qui-Gon et moi l'avons trouvé dans notre petit appartement lorsque nous y sommes retourné. J'étais blessé, physiquement et moralement, et il s'est jeté pour passer un bras autour de moi et me soutenir jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il a discuté avec mon Maître pendant que j'ai pris une douche sommaire et lorsque je suis sorti, Kit était seul. On a passé l'après-midi à discuter, de Siri et moi, d'Aayla et lui. Il ne m'a pas donné de conseils, mais il s'est échiné à me changer les idées. Yoda est passé avant le repas du soir et l'a emmené avec lui. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas eu le temps de le remercier d'avoir été présent pour moi...

Je ne l'ai jamais remercié pour cela.

 **.**

 **Il s'appelait Kit. On l'a appelé Chevalier Fisto.**

Puis il a été adoubé, mais envoyé en mission si souvent, si loin et si longtemps qu'on ne s'est presque pas vu les années suivantes.

Et puis le destin m'est tombé dessus une seconde fois. Anakin. Naboo. Padmée. Et Maul. Maul, cette répugnante chose qui a tué mon mentor. Cet être infâme que seule ma rage m'a permis de vaincre... Mes épreuves de chevalier ont été annulées du fait de mon exploit d'avoir anéanti un Sith. C'est peut-être mieux. Qui sait quelles bêtises j'aurais pu faire dans l'état où j'étais...

Lorsque je suis sortie de la salle du Conseil, ma tresse serrée à l'en casser dans la main, j'avais le cœur en miette. Mais une main s'est posée sur mon épaule et m'a attirée dans une salle d'entraînement. Puis deux bras m'ont étouffé dans leur étreinte et une voix m'a demandé pardon de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt.

Kit s'était débrouillé pour saboter sa mission et rentrer au plus vite à la seconde où il avait apprit la mort de Qui-Gon.

Je me suis effondré dans ses bras. J'avais peur, je ne savais pas quoi faire avec Anakin, le Conseil avait parlé de le garder quelques mois parmi les novices et me le confier ensuite. Je refusais de voir l'enfant quitter les Jedi, parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il me restait de mon Maître, mais j'étais terrifié à l'idée d'être Maître à mon tour. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Kit m'a rassuré, consolé, et quand j'ai été calmé, il m'a proposé de fêter mon passage chez les chevaliers. Je n'en avais pas envie. J'étais en deuil. Mais il m'a prit le poignet et m'a traîné de force. On a passé la soirée et la nuit à boire, à parler et petit à petit, j'ai réussit à sourire et à passer un bon moment.

On s'est revu, de loin en loin, les semaines suivantes, mais j'ai inconsciemment mis une barrière entre nous. J'avais eu trop mal à la mort de Qui-Gon, je refusais de ressentir de nouveau ça, d'autant que ce n'était pas toléré par le code. Kit en a été malheureux. Il ne souriait plus autant, n'avait plus autant d'entrain. J'étais le seul avec qui il pouvait exprimer son réel caractère, être tactile – autant que je le lui permettais, ce qui était mieux que rien – éclater de rire ou de colère, s'insurger contre le Code. Et je ne passais plus de temps avec lui. J'avais toujours une bonne excuse, la fatigue, la mission précédente, la mission suivante, une quelconque blessure... mais je le voyais. Il dépérissait. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'interdiction réelle de ne pas se voir, c'est moi qui mettait des obstacles à notre amitié et il en souffrait.

J'ai recontacté Aayla et lui ai donné rendez-vous, soi-disant pour une mission. J'ai donné le même rendez-vous à Kit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir, mais quelques mois plus tard, elle est venue me remercier, et me dire qu'elle m'avait mal jugée. Malgré cela, elle ne m'a jamais dit un mot de trop. C'est peut-être mieux. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à m'attacher aux personnes qui me côtoient de trop près.

Ils se sont rapprochés. Il rayonnait. Il trompait son monde avec Aayla, il trompait le Conseil, il était redevenu Kit. Il était redevenu mon ami. Et il m'a de nouveau manqué. J'ai fais taire mon cœur comme j'ai pu.

J'ai fini par apprendre qu'il était pressenti pour être général, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait être propulsé au rang de Maître sans avoir eu de padawan, ce qui était extrêmement rare. Mais il avait toujours été le meilleur dans tout, alors quoi de surprenant ? Cependant, cette nouvelle m'a alerté. Il ne devait pas l'apprendre par le Conseil. Il n'aurait pas pu se maîtriser assez pour les tromper. La Force en lui aurait éclaté de joie et sa promotion lui serait passée aussitôt sous le nez. Alors un soir où je savais qu'Aayla était en mission, je suis allé frapper à sa porte. Ça a été une des meilleure idée de ma vie.

Il était prostré sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, en train de faire une crise de panique. La Force tournoyait dans la pièce avec une violence telle qu'elle m'a mise à genoux. Lorsqu'il m'a vu, il s'est aussitôt reprit mais avait toujours aussi peur. Il s'est accroché à moi et a débité sur un rythme tellement soutenu que j'ai du lui demander de répéter, que Aayla et lui avaient été découverts et qu'il était convoqué le lendemain matin devant le Conseil au grand complet pour se faire radier de l'Ordre. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire, même s'il ne m'a pas vu, et je l'ai rassuré immédiatement.

Et j'ai eu beau savoir qu'il est devenu fou de joie, je n'ai rien sentit. Sa Force n'a pas été déstabilisée une seconde, et seul un sourire fier mais contenu est apparu sur son visage.

À cet instant-là, j'ai compris pourquoi il allait être général. Malgré son caractère, ses émotions à fleur de peau, malgré ce qui bouillonnait en lui à longueur de temps et qui aurait dû le faire renvoyer séance tenante de l'Ordre, il se maîtrisait. Il m'a encore prouvé ce jour-là à quel point il était un Jedi incroyable.

 **.**

 **Il s'appelait Kit. On l'a appelé Maître Fisto.**

Lorsqu'il a été général, je me suis retrouvé plus souvent qu'à mon tour sous ses ordres, parce qu'il avait le pouvoir de choisir ses exécutants. De temps à autres, on faisait une mission tous les deux, même s'il privilégiait le temps passé avec Aayla. Qui aurais-je été pour vouloir passer avant elle. Une fois de plus, je n'ai jamais été jaloux, parce que je savais la place que j'avais dans son cœur. La même qu'il avait dans le mien.

Au bout de quelques mois, Anakin est sorti de l'académie et a été placé sous mon contrôle. Et Yoda m'a affecté ailleurs que sous les ordres de Kit. Je ne sais plus combien de messages j'ai adressé à mon ami pour qu'il m'aide avec telle ou telle situation. Il m'a toujours répondu avec pertinence, alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu de padawan. Et avec Anakin, j'ai dû oublier les sorties dans les bars, les discussions au coin du lit, les échanges interdits sur sa relation avec Aayla. J'ai laissé Kit de côté. Encore. Et encore une fois, il ne m'en a pas voulu.

Anakin a prit de plus en plus de place dans mon cœur. Anakin... je ne peux pas penser à lui. Je n'arrive pas à... je peux à peine penser à Kit. Alors Anakin...

Kit aussi a trouvé une padawan, dont le maître était mort avant la fin de sa formation. Bant était une jeune femme fantastique, aussi incroyable que son maître.

Mais Geonosis est arrivée. Bant est morte. Aayla a été blessée, gravement, même si elle s'en est remise.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu Kit déstabilisé. Sa compagne au sol, il a eu quelques secondes d'inattention. Pour la première _et dernière fois_ de ma vie, j'ai sauvé la sienne. Puis on a échangé un regard. Quand j'ai compris qu'il hésitait, je lui ai dit d'aller veiller sur elle et on a replongé dans la bataille. Mais j'ai gardé un œil sur lui tant que j'ai pu et lorsque j'ai dû suivre Anakin, la peur a fait son chemin à mes côtés. La peur a grandi tant et tant qu'elle m'a déstabilisée, que je n'ai pas combattu Dooku avec toute ma concentration. Et ça a coûté le bras d'Anakin. Tout ça parce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que si Kit mourrait, je ne lui aurais jamais dit à quel point son amitié m'était chère.

 **.**

 **Il s'appelait Kit. On l'a appelé Grand Maître Fisto.**

J'ai voulu le voir après la bataille, de retour au temple, pour lui dire que je refusais de perdre plus de temps à essayer de le tenir loin de mon cœur. De toute évidence, il y était depuis qu'on avait cinq ans, et il n'allait pas en ressortir. Et puis je voulais prendre des nouvelles d'Aayla.

Mais on m'a fait savoir qu'il était entré dans le Conseil, et il n'a plus eu de temps pour lui durant plusieurs semaines, ni pour Aayla, alors pour moi... Je le croisais de loin, il prenait toujours le temps de me saluer avec son sourire en coin et ses yeux brillants, mais il n'avait juste plus le temps.

C'est ironique, non ? Le jour, _LE_ jour où j'ai décidé d'assumer mon amitié pour lui, de transgresser avec allégresse le Code, c'est lui qui m'a laissé. Pas volontairement, je sais. Mais c'est arrivé tout de même. J'ai eu de plus en plus mal, comme des années auparavant. Et comme des années auparavant, il l'a vu. Il a fini par venir me trouver en plein milieu de nuit, entre deux missions, m'a réveillé, tiré de mon lit et serré contre lui. Même ses queues crâniennes se sont enroulées autour de ma tête. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'oubliait pas, qu'il pensait à moi, qu'il avait compris que j'avais enfin accepté notre amitié et qu'il en était fou de joie. Qu'on allait enfin profiter de cette relation contre laquelle j'avais lutté tant d'années.

C'était la première fois que j'ai pris plaisir à une étreinte avec lui. Et c'était la première fois que ce n'était pas moi qui rompait cette étreinte.

Puis il m'a lâché et m'a donné rendez-vous dans un bar pour le surlendemain soir.

Je lui ai demandé si enfin, la guerre se calmait un peu. Il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas qu'elle se calmait mais qu'elle était finie.

Il m'a dit qu'ils savaient enfin qui était Sidious, grâce à Anakin, et il était fier que j'aie été le maître de l'élu, rien que pour ça. Il m'a dit qu'il partait dans les minutes suivantes pour l'arrêter, avec Windu et quelques autres membres du Conseil. Il m'a dit qu'il allait falloir que je parte pour Utapau, mais que j'allais être convoqué par le Conseil plus tard dans la journée pour mon ordre officiel de mission.

Il babillait, faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains, ses yeux brillaient comme jamais je ne l'avais vu. Et puis il est parti comme ça. Un instant il était là, le suivant, ma chambre était vide.

Ça m'a rappelé quand il avait été nommé padawan. Il était parti pareillement. Un coup de vent. Un éclat de rire discret. Une bouffée de gentillesse.

Ça m'a rappelé notre rêve. Sauver la république. Il allait le faire. Il allait la sauver. Je n'avais jamais été aussi fier d'être son ami. Il m'a tardé de boire ce verre avec lui comme rarement j'avais eu envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

.

C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Jamais deux sans trois, dit-on. Je me serais passé que le destin me frappe cette troisième fois.

 **.**

 **Il s'appelait Kit. Il était le plus grand Jedi de son temps.**

J'ai été convoqué par le Conseil. Je suis parti sur Utapau. Après ça... après...

Bon sang, Anakin... mon frère... pourquoi... qu'ai-je foiré si fort pour que tu...

 **.**

 **Il s'appelait Kit. Il a été lâchement assassiné.**

C'est Yoda qui m'a dit qu'il avait été tué par Palpatine. Je n'ai pas pu dire un mot. J'ai acquiescé de la tête à ses recommandations : Me faire discret. Pas de communication avec lui, même en cas d'urgence extrême. Les Jedi n'étaient plus. Ce n'était plus à nous de défendre la ré... l'empire. J'ai eu envie de vomir à chaque fois que j'ai entendu ce mot.

Yoda m'a aussi demandé de veiller sur le fils d'... son fils. J'ai pris Luke dans mes bras et je suis parti. Je me suis isolé, après avoir déposé mon fardeau à sa tante et son oncle.

J'ai trouvé une hutte. Abandonnée. Comme moi.

J'ai laissé les souvenirs affluer. J'ai pleuré. J'ai hurlé. Je me suis blessé. Involontairement, au début. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que la douleur physique, ça apaise un peu celle du cœur. Je me suis demandé si je ne devais pas en finir. Je n'ai pas osé chercher la réponse, par peur de ce qu'elle serait. Parce que j'avais fait la promesse de veiller sur Luke. Je ne pouvais pas envisager d'autres options. Ça me l'avait été interdit.

Je me suis dit que le destin était un sacré enfoiré.

 **.**

 **Il s'appelait Kit. Il était Jedi. Il était libre.**

Kit, lui, ne croyait pas au destin. Il disait qu'on créait son chemin, à chaque pas. Il disait que son destin à lui serait d'être Jedi et de porter la république, sur son dos s'il le fallait. Et il y arriverait, parce que je serais à ses côtés. Parce que c'était notre rêve. Parce que c'était le destin que lui et moi avions décidé d'avoir.

Putain de Jedi. Putain de destin.

Ce qu'il en reste de notre rêve... il est mort avec Kit. Ce n'est qu'un tas de cendres froides, trempé par mes larmes, qui me colle aux semelles et dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser. Je voudrais le laisser derrière moi, mais je n'y arrive pas, parce que j'ai l'impression que je trahirais Kit, que je l'abandonnerais.

Parce que je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait abandonné. Yoda m'a dit que Qui-Gon avait réussit à interagir avec lui, malgré la mort. Et Kit est aussi puissant que lui, si ce n'est plus. Alors il faut juste que j'attende. Que je patiente. Il va bien revenir... non ? Parce que s'il ne me soutient pas...

Plus le temps passe, plus je perds des souvenirs. Je lutte, mais ils s'étiolent, se perdent et se mélangent les uns les autres, comme une poignée de sable qu'on lance dans le vent du désert. Je me rappelle encore notre dernière rencontre, dans ma chambre.

Je ne savais pas, alors. J'aurais voulu ne jamais savoir.

J'aurais dû le garder plus longtemps contre moi, parce que j'ai oublié la chaleur de sa peau. Écouter sa voix avec plus d'attention, son timbre n'est plus aussi clair qu'avant dans ma mémoire. Apprendre les traits de son visage par cœur, ses traits commencent à se flouter. Imprimer dans mes rétines son sourire en coin, je n'arrive qu'à le voir pleurer. Enfermer la lumière dans ses yeux pour qu'elle m'éclaire un peu, parce que je suis dans le noir.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Obi Wan essuie ses yeux, plusieurs fois, mais les larmes ne veulent pas se tarir.

Il oscille entre apathie profonde et crises de larmes et de hurlements.

Pour calmer un tout petit peu ses crises, il n'a trouvé qu'un seul moyen. C'est un éleveur d'eopies qui lui a donné un datapad en remerciement, après qu'Obi-Wan lui a offert le gite et le couvert.

Écrire. Des souvenirs, des états d'âme. Il jette les mots, y déverse toute sa rage, sa peur, et à force, la tempête dans son cœur s'apaise. Un peu. Parfois.

Alors, quand il est un peu calmé, il abandonne le datapad, et attrape la première bouteille qui lui passe sous la main.

Il se rappelle parfois du nombre de fois où il s'est moqué de Kit et de sa manière de passer d'une émotion à une autre. Un véritable ascenseur émotionnel.

Il laisse échapper un rire. Ou un sanglot. Il ne sait plus la différence entre les deux.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 _Il s'appelait Kit._

 _Je l'ai appelé quand j'ai douté._

 _Je l'ai appelé à chaque fois que j'ai eu peur._

 _Je l'ai appelé quand je ne savais pas rattraper mes conneries._

 _Je l'ai appelé pour aller boire un verre et passer des moments mémorables._

 _Je l'ai appelé pour la joie d'entendre sa voix me répondre et pour voir son sourire narquois._

 **.**

 _Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus là._

 _Aujourd'hui, il est mort._

 _Je doute._

 _J'ai peur._

 _Je ne fais plus d'erreurs parce que je ne fais plus rien._

 _Je me noie dans l'alcool pour oublier. Mais je n'y arrive pas._

 _J'ai beau t'appeler, hurler ton nom de toutes mes forces, tu ne réponds pas._

 _Mon cœur est mort avec tous mes compagnons._

 _Mon âme est morte avec la Force qui a été réduite à néant._

 _Mon esprit ne sait plus comment gérer chaque jour qui passe._

 _Mon corps crie grâce._

 _Et ce qu'il reste de moi se délite peu à peu._

 **.**

Il regarde le blaster qu'il a emmené avec lui.

Luke s'en sortira seul, non ?

Luke n'aura pas besoin de lui. Que pourrait-il lui apporter, de toute manière ? Il n'est plus que l'ombre d'une ombre.

Il se saisit de l'arme avec hésitation, passe un doigt sur la détente.

 **.**

Oui, mais il a promis à Yoda de veiller sur Luke. Il n'a jamais brisé une promesse.

...Quand on voit où ça l'a mené...

Il n'a pas le droit de laisser tomber. À sa place, Kit se serait battu.

...Mais Kit n'est pas là, et Kit a toujours été le meilleur des deux...

Sa main tremble, alors qu'il tourne le canon en direction de son visage.

...C'est la meilleure solution...

Comment ? Sur la tempe ? Sous le menton ? Dans la bouche ? Comment doit-on faire ?

...Peu importe, après tous. Le résultat est le même...

 **.**

 _Kit..._

 _Je t'en prie... je t'en prie... dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Aide moi... ne m'abandonne pas. Pas maintenant..._

 _Je t'en supplie, Kit. Ne me laisse pas. Les Jedi m'ont abandonnés. Yoda m'a abandonné. Anakin m'a abandonné. Ne m'abandonne pas._

 _Kit..._

 **.**

Il attend. Un sanglot lui échappe.

Sa prise sur la crosse du blaster se raffermit. Il inspire doucement en glissant le canon entre ses lèvres.

Le goût du métal lui donne un haut-le-cœur et le blaster ressort tout seul avec le réflexe de déglutition. Il manque de presser la détente. Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, conscient qu'il aurait pu être déjà mort, il dépose l'arme à côté de lui, sur la table, et reprend son souffle, ses mains serrant compulsivement ses genoux.

Il arrive à récupérer un calme tout relatif étant donné ce qu'il est en train de faire. Puis il se redresse et son regard est attiré le blaster.

Les sourcils froncés, il s'en saisit de nouveau et le replace dans sa bouche.

Ses larmes glissent sur le canon et viennent s'échouer sur sa langue. Il a envie de vomir.

 _._

 _Tu t'appelais Kit._

 _Je t'appellerai à jamais mon meilleur ami._

.

Ses paupières se ferment toutes seules.

Son index effleure la détente...

 _._

 _Kit ?_

 _Kit, c'est maintenant._

 _Après..._

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

* * *

.


End file.
